Another Squalphie
by Selkura
Summary: Selphie gets Squall a kitten for his birthday. SelphieSquall, RinoaSeifer. Read and Enjoy! R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Squall looked at the beautiful girl lying next to him. She was so wonderful. He thought of all the things she had done for him. She was his, and he would never let her go. She was his angel.  
Rinoa Heartilly slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said. He then kissed her. "How was your sleep?"  
She smiled up at him. "Mine was wonderful, how was yours?" She asked, looking at him in adoration.  
"Mine was perfect with you by my side!' he said. "Can we make a repeat of what we did last night?" He asked wickedly.  
Rinoa, who had been yawning while he said the last part, choked out a gurgle of laughter. "Is that all you think about anymore?" she asked in mock horror.  
Squall just winked at her and she blushed. "Well, if you don't want to...." he said, coaxingly.  
"Well, actually, I wouldn't mind, but look at the clock," she said. Squall looked at where she pointed.  
"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed. He tried to get out f the bed, but being tangled in the sheets, he fell onto the floor. Squall grunted. Finally he stood up and Rinoa stared at the manliness that was him.  
"It seems I'm not the only one who thinks about it alot," he said. "Are you finished yet?"  
Rinoa blushed. "Blast all your meetings! You work to hard Squall!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you just stay here with me today? I'll make it worth your while!" She said sexily.  
Squall grinned, showing off his perfect, white, sexy teeth. "Sorry, work is work, even though I would much rather stay her with you!" he said. He then hopped into the shower to start getting ready for work.  
Rinoa just shook her head and got ready for the day. Not being a seed, she had nothing she had to do today. So she planned on going to the library, then to chat with Selphie a little while later.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt sat staring out the library window. She had alot on her mind. Irvine Kinneas moved to the Galbadia area. She heard that he was actually going out with only one girl. Supposedly she was beautiful and smart, and had him twisted around her finger.  
Selphie didn't mind though, she had started to have a little crush on him. She knew it would never work though. She had even had a little crush on Squall, until Rinoa entered the picture.  
Selphie was rarely ever sad or upset at anything. Lately though, she seemed a little depressed. Rinoa had Squall, Zell had the Library Girl, Whose name nobody can remember. She was in the library so much every one just called her that.  
But Selphie knew the real reason she let people call her that, because her real name is Merle. And She doesn't like it at all. Selphie has kept her secret though. She is really good at keeping people's secrets, even though she talks alot.  
The latest issue on the gossip issue was Quistis, who became an Instructor again, was going out with the hunky new weapons Instructor. Selphie was happy for Quistis, but she just felt alone.  
Just then the library door opened, Selphie didn't bother to look at who it was, so was then startled when someone touched her shoulder.  
"Selphie?" Rinoa asked quietly. "Is everything alright? You seem kinda down." Selphie looked into the worried eyes of Rinoa.  
"Hello Rinoa," Selphie said, immediately going into happy mode. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about some things."  
"You sure?" Rinoa asked. "Ok good, because you and I are going to go shopping!"  
"Um...ok. I'll get Squall a little gift," She said, "since I missed his birthday."  
Selphie had been at Trabia, helping them to rebuild their Garden. She had just gotten back a week ago, and had been gone for 2 months and one week.  
"Yeah and we got to get something for Quistis too!" Rinoa said in glee. She loved shopping for gifts.  
  
Squall was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He just got back from his second long meeting of that day.  
His eyes started to blur as he about what happened when a certain cadet inhaled a hotdog too fast. He started to roam back to when Zell Dincht had been dared to stick a hotdog up his nose then eat it. The Past dream Zell was about to put the hot dog in his mouth, when all of a sudden the door to Squall's office burst open with a bang.  
Squall jumped up out of his seat "You don't have to stand just because I enter the room, Puberty Boy!" Seifer Almasy said.  
Squall glared at Seifer. "What so you want Almasy?" he asked. Seifer glared back at Squall. He was being given a trial period at the Garden. Squall wasn't sure if he could trust him yet. It was Rinoa that made him give Seifer a chance.  
"Sorry to interrupt your sleep commander," he said sarcastically, "but I thought you might want to hear what's happened before anybody else tells you their version."  
Squall raised his eyebrow. "What have you done now Seifer?" he asked.  
  
"Look Squall, I was just minding my own business, when these girls were walking by. As they passed I happened to look at them. I didn't notice Zell following closely behind, even though I should have known since one of the girls was the library girl. Well, anyway, I didn't notice that my foot was resting right in the area around the spot Zell would have to step. Well, he accidentally tripped, hey; he should have been watching where he was going. It's not my fault he is clumsy! Anyway, he screamed like a girl on the way down, and that made the girls turn towards him. They weren't able to get out of the way fast enough, so Zell fell on top of Bethany, the Library girl's best friend. I, out of old habit said Good job Chicken Wuss, so he got mad and lunged at me. I gave him a black-eye, but it was only a reflect!"  
Squall sat there rubbing his head. "All right Seifer!" he yelled. "Look, whatever ok. I'm busy, why don't you go tell someone who cares." He then reverted his eyes to the desk.  
Seifer shrugged, "Whatever then, I just wanted to let you know what really happened." He said, going to the door. "Have a good sleep Commander." He said with an emphasis on the last word. He knew Squall hated to be called Commander. Seifer then left the room.  
Squall shook his head and went back to work.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa were looking in a jewelry shop for a gift for Quistis. Selphie was trying to decide between a necklace or earrings. They were both the color of her eyes, shaped as little water droplets.  
"How about I get her the necklace and you get her the earrings?" Selphie suggested. "She would look so good in them!" Rinoa agreed, and said she had run some errands for Squall. So they agreed to meet back up at the food court in the mall. Selphie had looked everywhere for a gift for Squall. Nothing seemed to jump out to her. Starting to get frustrated, Selphie went into the pet shop, a place that always made her feel better. 'Maybe Squall would like a pet!' She thought to herself. "Maybe I'll get him a snake! Or a dog! No, Rinoa already has Angelo.' Selphie was about to give up, when all of a sudden her eyes were drawn to the baby kittens. Her eyes lit up as she saw the feisty cat that seemed to have a mane like a lion. 'Squall would love this kitten!' she thought. 'I have to get it for him!' She went to the desk clerk. "Um, excuse me sir, um, I was wondering if I could buy that little kitten over there." The clerk looked at where she pointed. He gasped. "Um, madam, I don't think you want to buy that little kittie." He said, face turning a blotchy red. "It is most vicious!" Selphie looked at the little cute kitten. He was yawning. "You must be mistaken!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "He is so adorable! He is a he right?" "Why yes, but. Well I guess I cannot change your opinion so, He is yours." He seemed to be secretly pleased to be relieved of the kitten. Selphie bought the kitten and some food and furnishings for him. She waited for Rinoa in the food court. "Well, I believe I shall call you Leon for now." She said to the cat. "You and Squall will have so much fun together!" Selphie couldn't wait to show Rinoa and Squall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another Squalphie  
Chapter 2  
  
Selphie and Rinoa got back late. They were both really excited to show Squall the gift Selphie got had gotten him. The kitten was now in Selphie's arms, purring softly.  
"He is so adorable!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Are you going to name him or will you let Squall do it?"  
"Well, I'll let Squall decide on the name," Selphie said. "But if he decides to call it a mean name then I'll have to kick him really hard! Hee hee!"  
Rinoa laughed with Selphie. "He might decide to call it Griever, you know, since he loves Griever so much!"  
"Maybe he will, but does this little cutie look like a mean beast to you?" Selphie asked. "I mean Griever is definitely cool, but I don't think Squall would name a little kitten after it."  
"Well, if Squall names it something mean we will make him change it!" Rinoa said confidently. "Until then we can call him Leon!"  
"Yeah! That's a perfect idea! Leon Leonhart! Hee Hee!" Selphie giggled at the name. "Well, we had better hurry, so we can set everything up!" Then they hurried to Squall's dorm.  
  
Squall came to his dorm, tired from straining his eyes on boring paperwork all day. He needed to get out and have some 'fun in the sun' as Selphie and Rinoa put it. He laid his stuff down on the couch. He had a big dorm room, like an apartment, since he was the commander.  
All of a sudden he noticed that something was not right. He sniffed the air, there was a weird aroma surrounding the room. He sniffed again and decided he did not like it. He then caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Something had run under his bed! Squall's eyes narrowed. He slowly walked to the side of the bed.  
Quickly he peeked underneath. There was nothing there. 'Your loosing it Leonhart," Squall though to himself. "You need some sleep." Squall slowly got up and looked into the green/yellow cat eyes that were staring directly at him.  
Squall yelled and fell back onto his butt. "What the heck!" He yelled. The cat sat back and started to scratch at a bow that was tied around its neck. Deciding it was hopeless; the cat looked at Squall with eyes that seemed to say, "Help Me!"  
Squall couldn't help but chuckle at the kitten's actions. He coughed lightly, trying to cover it up. Squall reached over and took the bow off the kitten's neck, and rubbed him between the ears.  
"Selphie must have come in my room," Squall said, seeming to speak to the cat. "Are you hungry fella?" Squall walked over to the little refrigerator he kept in his room, for when he didn't want to leave his dorm for anything. "Here is some milk you can have, and here is a bowl." He pulled the later out of the cabinet near the fridge.  
Squall filled the bowl and put it in front of the cat. "Your kinda cute," he said. Squall's eyes opened wide. He could have sworn he heard giggling coming from his closet. Then he put his hand to his forehead. 'Oh God.' He thought.  
Speaking just a little louder, Squall says, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, so don't peek in kitty!"  
Squall went into the bathroom and closed the door. He waited till he heard a door opening in the room he had just left. He took off his shirt and put it over the doorknob so they couldn't peek in through the keyhole.  
He turned on the water, then waited by the door. He could hear them arguing, trying to see into the keyhole.  
"Move over Rinoa! I want to see! I can't see anything!" Selphie whispered loudly.  
Squall then noticed the smell had gotten ten times worse. He started to gag. While looking around, he saw it. The most disgusting thing in the world, The Litter Box.  
Squall choked. He tried to back up, but felt the door at his back. 'Oh Shit!' he thought. He turned around and threw open the door. He had forgotten the two girls outside his door, so in his haste to get out of the bathroom, he tripped over them.  
Squall got up on his knees, after the fall, and crawled as far away from the bathroom as he could. "That is so disgusting!" He said.  
Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes.  
Squall rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny," he said, with a slight blush to his cheeks. They laughed even harder.  
Finally, Selphie cried out, "Surprise Squall!" between the giggles. Squall looked at her, not comprehending what he was hearing. "He's yours Squall! Happy Belated Birthday! So far we have been calling him Leon. But you can change the name if you want!"  
Squall's eyes widened. "I don't think so!" He exclaimed. "There is no way your making me keep him." His voice was tinged with smugness The smugness was quickly replaced with exasperation however when Selphie's eyes started to well up with tears. Even though it wasn't a normal thing for Selphie to do, Squall couldn't stand it when girls cried. "You.you. don't .want him?" She asked. Tears started to leak down onto her cheeks. "I should have known you wouldn't like him! You would only like something like that if Rinoa gave it to you. I should have known I couldn't pick anything you'd like!" Selphie then turned and ran out of the room. Squall and Rinoa were stunned. "Wow, I've never seen her cry like that before," Rinoa said quietly. "I'll go to her room and see if she's alright."  
Squall just stood there. He watched Rinoa go. 'I made Selphie cry.' He thought. He couldn't seem to get beyond that point, until his daze ended when little claws scratched his ankle. "Ouch!" he yelled. He looked down at the cat glaring up at him. "Not you too!" He exclaimed. Squall threw up his arms, "Fine!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell her I'm sorry in the morning! But right now I'm going to go to bed!" Squall walked over to the bed and laid under the covers. He closed his eyes, but then felt Leon jump up onto the bed beside him. Squall didn't bother to tell him to get off because he was too tired. So Squall and the kitten snuggled together and fell asleep. Squall petting Leon and Leon purring.  
  
Rinoa found Selphie sitting at her window, with the lights off. "Selphie?" she asked softly. "Are you alright?" She came up and laid her hand on Selphie's shoulder. "I just wanted him to like something I could give him," Selphie said. "He's done so much for me, and I can't even get him a gift he likes." "Selphie, don't you think you overreacted just a little?" Rinoa asked. She couldn't understand why Selphie would start crying like she did. "You don't understand!" Selphie cried, "He'll like anything you get him! He likes you! He's never really even liked me! Finally Rinoa understood. "You like Squall, don't you?" She asked. Selphie stopped crying, she was silently thinking about what Rinoa had just asked. 'That must be it. I like Squall.' Selphie looked back at Rinoa. "Rinoa, could you leave me alone for a little bit?" she asked her. "I need a little time to think." Rinoa nodded, then left the room. Selphie went to her bed and thought, 'What am I going to do?' She sat, thinking of all the things she could do, but it all came down to one thing. 'I can't do anything, Squall and Rinoa are my best friends and they love each other. I hope they stay happy.' Even though she wished them happiness, Selphie still cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next day Squall walked to the cafeteria. Rinoa sat in the corner, looking down at her plate. Squall walked up to her. "Hey Rinoa, what's up?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Rinoa looked up at him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" "Squall, she won't come out of her room!" She cried. "And she locked the door and door and won't let anybody in!" Squall looked baffled, "Who?" he asked. "Selphie!" she said. "I came to her room this morning and she told me to go away! Then Quistis tried! She won't talk to anybody!" Rinoa was really upset. Squall sighed. "I'll go try, I have to apologize anyway. Talk to you later." He then walked out to Selphie's dorm. Squall knocked on the door. He could hear the moving inside stop. He knocked again. "Who is it?" Selphie croaked out from inside the room. "It's me Squall," he said. All of a sudden there was a big thud inside the room. "Selphie! Are you ok?" When he got no answer Squall became worried. He decided to knock down the door. He backed up from the door and started to run towards it, then the door suddenly opened up and before he could stop he charged into Selphie. They both went flying to the ground. At first they were both to stunned to do anything. Squall stared into Selphie's emerald green eyes and thought, 'Wow she is beautiful.' Then he realized what he was doing and he snapped out of the trance. He rolled off of Selphie and started to check her over to see if she was all right. "Stop! I'm fine!" Selphie said when she had snapped out of her dream-like state. "The only thing that hurts is my butt!" She then blushed and giggled. Squall laughed in relief. "So what's this I hear about you not letting anyone in?" he asked. "Or not coming out of your room?" "Well, I was just doing some thinking." She said slowly, as if she wasn't sure if she should tell anyone yet. "You know how.um.Trabia Garden was.you know.rebuilt, well, they need some instructors, to teach the younger kids. And I thought I might go and become an Instructor. Squall just stared at her. He suddenly felt that he couldn't let her go. "You're leaving us? Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, ME? I don't think I can take loosing anyone else that I care about!" he said passionately. Selphie was astonished. "I didn't know you cared about me!" she exclaimed, with a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't think you even liked me!" Squall looked at the ground. "Of course I like and care about you!" he said, grinning at her. "Your one of my best buddies!" Selphie started to giggle. "Now that's something I never thought I would hear you say!" she said, while giggling still. She stopped at the hurt look on Squall's face. "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way! I've just never heard you say buddies with that kind of umph before! It was really cute!" When she realized what she said she blushed, but when she looked at him she was surprised to find him blushing too. "Thanks," he said. "I think." Then he got a serious look on his face. "I can't stop you from going, if you really want to go, but just remember the friends you're leaving behind. Don't forget about us. We'll miss you a lot." "Well Squall, I think you've just helped me to make up my mind!" She said. Squall squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the verdict. "I'm going to stay here at Balamb Garden!" Squall opened his eyes and smiled. Selphie thought he looked really sexy. Squall then lifted her up and swung her around. Then he hugged her to his body. "I'm so glad your staying!" he whispered in her ear, and she shivered. Rinoa took just that time to run up and see them. "Squall! Selphie!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. The two jumped apart, both feeling slightly guilty. "I can't find him!" She cried. At their confused faces she said, "The kitten!" Squall got into action. "What happened," he asked. "Well I went to your dorm and I was playing with the kitten on the ground. And someone knocked on your door, it was Seifer. I wanted to show him your gift from Selphie and so I turned around to get him, and he was gone! We searched the room and couldn't find him. He must have gotten out into the hall!" Rinoa cried harder. "It's all my fault!" "Well, let's go find him then!" Selphie shouted. "We can't just sit around!" she then ran off, Squall and Rinoa following behind her. They looked all over the Garden, they checked in every place they could. Thankfully the Quad, Training Center, and Parking lot had big doors so a kitten couldn't just walk in. At their last stop, the Library, Rinoa said, "Seifer said if he found him he would take him to his dorm. So let's check there! Even though, come to think about it, we should have checked earlier." Squall just shook his head and they ran towards Seifer's dorm. "Why would Seifer take him to his dorm?" Squall asked. Rinoa looked confused, "You know, I don't know. Maybe he's planning to do experiments to him!" She said mischievously. Selphie and Rinoa laughed as Squall started to run the rest of the way. "So why were you guys hugging?" Rinoa asked Selphie. Selphie blushed, "He was just glad I wasn't going to move to Trabia and become an Instructor." She said a little guiltily. "Wait!" Rinoa stopped them from walking further and said, "When did you decide to move? You can't move! We'd all miss you to much!" "That's what he said, so I decided to stay!" Selphie said happily. "Ahem," Squall called from ahead. "Are you guys coming. Or not?" The girls laughed and ran towards Squall. When they finally got to Seifer's dorm, they were all in high anticipation. "Ok, I'll knock." Rinoa said. But as she reached her fist up, she noticed the door was not all the way shut. "I guess we can just walk in." Rinoa went in first, followed by Selphie, then Squall. He heard the two girls gasp as they stood next to a little table. Alarmed, Squall walked up to them and looked around frantically. The girls then sighed, on the table was a picture of Seifer and Edea. Seifer looked to be around the age of 6 and he wore a plate of armor and a helmet that was to big for him. Grinning, he lifted up a sword and pointed to it. The picture was signed, 'To Seifer, with Love, Edea.' You could see the affection that the two had for each other. Squall felt a slight pain in his heart for the days lost. "That is so cute!" Rinoa said with a soft sigh. Squall looked at the picture and said, "What's so cute about it? It's just Seifer as a kid!" Rinoa turned towards Squall. "You are so insensitive! This is probably why Seifer has always wanted to be a knight! He looks so cute with that hat over his one eye!" All of a sudden they heard a soft moan from the couch. The back of the couch was facing them so they sneaked up behind it and peeked over. The sight that met their eyes made the girls sigh an even bigger sigh than before. "Now that's cute!" both girls exclaimed together. Squall rolled his eyes; he couldn't see why they would think it was so cute. It was just Seifer rubbing his head against Leon's soft belly and Leon purring like mad. He guessed the fact that a man and a cat were cuddling was cute to girls. Squall told himself he was glad that they hadn't walked in on him with Leon that morning. "Maybe we should wake him up!" Selphie suggested. "So if we take him he won't think that he lost him!" "But he looks so cute!" Rinoa exclaimed, "I don't want to have to wake him!" Squall was filled with a jealous rage that was uncommon to him. 'I can look cute too! It's my cat!' he thought, getting madder every second. "Seifer! Get up!" He yelled. Seifer jumped up, startled. He then howled with pain, the cat had been startled also and clung to Seifer's head with his claws. Seifer turned in circles, yelling and trying to get the cat off his head. Squall couldn't help himself; he started to chuckle, then to laugh softly, then gradually getting louder. Until he was laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides from pain of laughing to hard. Selphie, Rinoa, and Seifer were all looking at Squall with wide eyes. "I've never laughed like that before! He is so hot when he laughs!" Selphie exclaimed. Leon jumped into Squall's arms. Squall had stopped laughing at Selphie's comment, but had a chuckle now and then when he remembered Seifer's face. "There, you got your cat back," Seifer said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some more sleep!" Seifer then started to push them out the door. Just then a loud knock was heard at the door. "What the hell?" Seifer and Squall said at the same time. They then glared at each other. The knock came again, louder than before. "Open up!" Zell yelled in. "I know you did it!" Seifer opened the door so fast that Zell jumped back. "Now what Chickenwuss?" He asked, sounding bored. "I know you did it!" Zell shouted. "You always do stuff like that!" "What did he do?" Rinoa asked. "He told everyone that I'm gay!" he shouted the last two words, so people came out of their dorms to see what was happening. They saw Zell yelling he was gay to Seifer and then they went back into their dorms, laughing. Zell was blushing fiercely. "Look Zell, I didn't." Seifer was interrupted by Rinoa and Selphie. "Oh! You poor thing!" Rinoa said. "Seifer, how could you?" Selphie asked accusingly. Squall hid his grin. 'Hahaha! Looks like your out of the picture now Seifer!' He thought. Then he noticed Selphie and Rinoa cooing over Zell. 'Damn,' He thought. Seifer seemed to know what Squall was thinking. "Too bad Squall, maybe they'll notice you in a few years! When you aren't such a puberty boy!" Squall rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Squall then walked behind Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell. They were going to tell the Library girl that Zell was not gay.  
  
Seifer looked at Rinoa's face. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. They were both at the cafeteria the next day. She was with Selphie; he of course was alone. 'Why did I have to screw things up?' he asked himself. 'I screwed up with Rinoa, and she got with Squall. I screwed up with the whole sorceress thing. I was such a jerk that now they blame every little incident on me! I didn't even say that Zell was gay!' Seifer just shook his head. He was back to staring at his plate. 'I know it was only because of Rinoa that I got back into the Garden. I don't think I really belong here anymore, I don't really belong anywhere anymore.' Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even bother looking up. "What do you want?" he asked. "You look like you need someone to talk to." Rinoa said, "I'm open if you'd like to talk." Seifer looked up into Rinoa's understanding eyes. 'I could get lost in those chocolate orbs,' he decided. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to think like that. "I don't need to talk to anybody," he said. At her disbelieving look, he said, "Look, I'm fine, I don't need you babying me!" "I'm not babying you!" She exclaimed. "You just look kinda down, so I decided to ask you if you needed any help!" "Well, I don't need any help, I'm fine with being alone. So just leave me at it!" he shouted bitterly. He then got up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. Rinoa was left standing, looking after him. She didn't even notice the people staring at her. She just sighed and walked out.  
  
~*~ To be continued~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long! I haven't been on the computer in forever! : P But I hope you like the second chapter and review it nicely! ( Bye! 


End file.
